squad_on_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayita Pierce
Background Ayita was born in Orlando, Florida. Their interest in figure skating came from their father, and after his death, Ayita continued to pursue their passion despite the push of their home life. When Ayita was eight, their father passed away in a car crash. Afterwards, their mother became increasingly distant and Ayita was forced to make money to support themself at a young age. When Ayita turned eighteen, they left their mother's home and took up residence in Lakeland, Florida, where they now live alone with three cats. Appearance Ayita has dark skin that is covered in freckles. They wear large, black glasses. Their hair is often dyed a light color, usually blue, is very short and curly. Their eyes are brown. Ayita has a large scar on their arm from an unknown cause. They are usually found wearing an outfit that is either all-black or all-pink. Ayita quite often pairs boots with a large sweater or sweatshirt. Personality Ayita is quite reserved, and speaks very little. Online, however, they speak more when talking to people they are comfortable around. In the real world, Ayita mostly speaks out loud to their cats. Since they grew up mostly alone, Ayita often feels quite lonely and hides themself from people as a result. Ayita is kind and will never be intentionally rude towards someone, and if they are, they are prone to apologize profusely for doing so. Ayita is quite protective of their friends and of their beliefs, and will not hesitate to show their opinion of a certain subject. After meeting some of the skaters Ayita slowly begins to feel more accepted by society as a whole. Skills Ayita is a renowned photographer and is often hired by many companies to snap pictures of figure skaters at competitions. They are quite adept at singing, although they only sing in front of their cats. Relationships Caelan Powell Ayita and Caelan met on Twitter due to a mutual gender identity. They talk often and are good friends. Caelan often messages Ayita about their crush on another figure skater, Nicolás. Nicolás dos Santos Ayita has an aversion to Nicolás and is often annoyed by how he behaves. Despite this, they respect his skating abilities. They call him by the nickname "Nic". Guadalupe Alvarez Ayita and Guadalupe are friends, and share many things in common. Ayita often refers to them as "Lupe". Ayita describes Lupe as "someone who they admire". What the meaning of that is, is unclear. Xavier Martin Ayita and Xavier are friends, although Ayita is often confused as to why Xavier talks to them. Trivia * Ayita is fluent in English and Cherokee, and has picked up on some Japanese from attending various competitions. * They are a very big fan of figure skating, and often feel starstruck in front of the skaters. * Ayita's first name means "first to dance" in Cherokee. * Despite being a huge fan of figure skating, Ayita is actually not that good of a skater. * Ayita always somehow knows everyone's secrets before they know them. * They love sweets, such as candies and chocolate. * Ayita is a cat-person, although they say they love all animals. ** In addition, they own three cats (who are all strays and rescues) named Avery, Pandora, and Halley. * Ayita does not enjoy talking about their past. They prefer to "live in the present". * Ayita has no siblings and has never met any of their other relatives. * They are diagnosed with anxiety and ADHD. * Their favorite food is macaroni and cheese. * Ayita's Hogwarts house is Slytherin. * Their alignment is Chaotic Neutral. * Ayita enjoys watching the stars at night and goes to bed during the early mornings just to watch the sun rise. * They wish they were better at making friends and hopes that the skaters they follow on Twitter are not annoyed by them.